


More than Friends

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postwar breakdown. Love, Angst. Despair, Redemption in 3 acts (Harry/Ron) Harry and Ron’s relationship changed over a year ago and Ron is just starting to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Thanks: pez_gurl kanoei  
> Originally posted: Nov 27, 2006 - Dec 6, 2006

**Part 1 Aftermath**

The end was terrifying. It was all adrenalin. I didn’t think. All my actions were fed by the emotion of the moment. It was the three of us plus a dozen Aurors who stormed the complex. We never made it inside. The entire battle took place in the vast front courtyard of the abandoned castle. It was at the end that Snape proved Dumbledore right. He fought by Hermione’s side and held off several Death Eaters so that Harry and I could get to Voldemort.

It’s hard for me to remember the exact sequence of events. Everything happened as if sped up in some time warp. It was so dark and confusing that sometimes it seemed like a nightmare. Only it was real. Bellatrix Lestrange called Snape a blood traitor and cut him down. I killed Nagini. Using his mother’s wand, Harry dueled Voldemort. There was the most incredible blinding light and then Voldemort shattered in to a million pieces. It wasn’t bone, flesh and blood, but something else, pieces of light? I can’t say. Harry was blown backward and was lying on his back semiconscious. With what I can only describe as insanity, Bellatrix was screaming at the top of her lungs. She drew her wand. I dove onto Harry and Apparated us back to my room at the Burrow. It was the first time I had ever attempted a Side Along Apparition.

Harry sat up on the floor staring wide eyed into space. He looked so lost. I put my arms around him and held him tight. How many nights over the past year had I done that? I lost count. Hermione would find us soon. We could talk then. I just held him. He was dazed and unresponsive. I always knew that if he survived, he would have had to pay with a piece of his soul.

It was not long before Hermione joined us. She put her arms around the both of us. She said nothing. We fell asleep like that, a pile of spent souls on the floor.

We woke to Mum’s screams, “They’re up here! Arthur they’re here! They’re alive! They’re here!” She went on and on until my father finally cast some sort of calming spell on her.

Hermione told us what happened after we had apparated. It was impossible to believe, but Draco Malfoy killed his aunt: Bellatrix Lestrange. He was taken into custody with just a handful of surviving Death Eaters. Harry said nothing. Hermione went home to spend some time with her parents. It had been over a year.

Harry stayed with me at the Burrow for a few days. He said nothing. He barely ate. He barely slept. The rest of the world was celebrating, while Harry was dying inside.

My family had suffered loss as well, but life was going on. After Bill and Fleur’s wedding began the most horrible year. Charlie died that fall fighting off an attack at Diagon Alley. Lupin had given his life that winter. Someone had to stop Greyback and he knew it had to be him. He succeeded, but died of his wounds several days later. Tonks grieved, but never stopped working for the Order. Harry had lost his last living connection to his parents and it showed in his face.

Hagrid and Grawp died defending Hogwarts a few months later. We had just destroyed the last of the Horcruxes, besides Nagini. I had to stop Harry from seeking out Voldemort that very night. It wasn’t easy for me to reason with Harry without Hermione there. She was at St. Mungo’s recovering from the curse of the last Horcrux. We stayed in Hagrid’s hut and I held him as he cried. Such mortal pain I had never witnessed. It hurt me physically to watch him come undone.

At least then he cried. He showed emotion. He was alive. Now he was empty, or it least that’s what it seemed. I ached to heal him.

Four days later, he finally broke his silence. He told me that he was going to Grimmauld Place. He needed some time alone. It broke my heart to do it, but I let him go.

I checked on him the next day. Kreacher was there, nasty little beast. Dobby was there also. Harry had hired him and of course Dobby was only too happy to tend to Harry and keep Kreacher in check. I supposed it was better than being alone. Still, stuck in that house with two nutter House Elves couldn’t be a good thing. I asked him if I could stay with him. He told me, “No.”

Sometimes together and sometimes on our own, Hermione and I would visit Harry every day. He mostly ignored us. The Wizengamot was convening, so we went to tell our stories. We asked Harry if he had a message. He said, “Tell them I’ll come when I’m ready.” I wasn’t so sure he would ever be.

Two weeks later nothing had changed. He stayed holed up in that house detached from the rest of the world. Hermione kept trying to get him to go outside. We both new that only madness could come from the isolation. I asked him again if I could stay with him. Again, he told me, “No.”

Against my recommendation, Ginny went to see Harry. I found her in our front yard, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had tried to talk to him and he _Levicorpus’d_ her, levitated her out the front door and dropped her on the sidewalk. I kissed her forehead, asked her not to tell Mum and Dad and to let me handle it. She agreed with a silent nod.

I burst into Number 12 Gimmauld Place thinking _Levicorpus_. I had Harry hanging upside down before the door slammed behind me. I saw him start for his wand in his pocket.

“ _Accio_ wand!” It flew to me and I started to scream at him, “How do you like it? Not much fun is it? Never ever touch Ginny again! You want to hurt someone, hurt me.” It was a pretty stupid thing to say to someone who just destroyed the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

Harry shouted, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

Despite the fact that I was holding Harry’s wand, it lit up and blasted me across the room and into the wall. Both my wand and his flew from my hands. Harry fell to the ground. Before I could move he shouted, “ _Accio_ wands!”

The tables were turned. I suppose I had asked for it. At least he showed some emotion. I was getting tired of him staring silently into space. He pointed his wand to my chest. For the first time in my life, I feared Harry Potter. It tasted like acid on my tongue. I wasn’t sure how far gone he was.

“Do it. Kill me. I’m dead without you anyway!” I yelled at him.

He froze staring into my eyes. I couldn’t read them. It was frightening. I thought of that night by the Whomping Willow: Sirius as a dog trying to hold off Lupin as a werewolf. Was Harry, my Harry, even there? Could he hear me? I pulled myself to my feet. Harry kept his wand at my chest.

“I have nothing,” he whispered and lowered his wand.

“You have me.”

“I am nothing,” he whispered, tears pooling in his brilliant green eyes.

I pulled him into my arms and held him. “You are everything.”

He cried for a long time. I brought him up to the bedroom that we shared when we stayed with the Order. I called for Dobby.

“Dobby is so glad that Mr. Potter’s Wheezy is here. Dobby has been very afraid for Mr. Potter.”

“Dobby, do you know where the Burrow is?”

“Yes, Dobby knows.”

“Go there and ask my mother for sleeping draught. Tell her it’s for Harry and that I’ll be home later to explain.”

“It would be an honor sir,” and with that there was a crack and Dobby was off.

I sat at the head of the bed and let Harry lay against me.

“Harry, you need to sleep.”

“I know,” he whimpered.

“Take the draught.”

“Stay with me until I’m asleep?” he asked like a small child.

How many times this past year had I held him while he slept? I lost count. “Of course.”

Dobby returned with the draught and Harry took it obediently. I held him and kissed the top of his head. “Will you move back to the Burrow?” I asked.

“I can’t,” he said sleepily.

“Then I’m moving in,” I stated. I had been mistaken previously in asking Harry rather than telling him. You’d think after seven years I would have learned.

Harry fell asleep. I left Dobby to watch over him and went home to pack my trunk.

 

 **Part 2: The Trial of Draco Malfoy**

The next day didn’t get much better. I woke to find Harry’s bed empty so I went off to find him. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. There was a very large empty Belladonna vial next to it. Cautiously, I sat next to him. “Good morning,” I said trying not to let my tone show just how freaked out I was. Freaked out at finding Harry this way and freaked out by the fact that if I had decided to sleep another ten minutes I might have found him differently. I called for Dobby. He appeared with a crackle. Harry did not look up from his tea.

“Dobby could you please bring Harry another cup of tea. I’ll have his.” Before Harry could react, I took his cup and began to raise it to my mouth.

Harry grabbed the teacup and threw it across the room. The tea flew everywhere. The cup shattered against the wall. Harry stood so quickly that the chair flew out from under him. Dobby looked mortified. Without looking at me Harry started to walk away.

“Next time, bloody well make sure there’s two cups!” I shouted at him. “I mean it, there had better be one for me.”

“I wasn’t going to do it. I was just thinking about it,” he mumbled as he left the room.

“And I’m thinking I’m going to tell Dobby to lock up all the potions ingredients!” I yelled. _Fuck_. I ran after him.

He was on his bed staring aimlessly out the window. I sat behind him hugged him close. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him anything that would take away his pain. All I could manage to say was “You are not alone, Harry.” I hoped it was enough. He relaxed in my arms and we sat silently for some time. Finally I asked him, “You’re not going to do that again, are you?”

He nodded “No,” still keeping his gaze at some imaginary point in the morning sky.

After a while he closed his eyes and I held him until he fell asleep.

A few hours later, I found Hermione in the kitchen. She was bustling about attempting to make lunch. Dobby was screaming after her to let him do it.

“Hermione, Harry hired him. He currently makes more money than I do. Let him make lunch.”

She rolled her eyes and sat down. Dobby looked at me thankfully and went on with his business.

“When did you get here?” she asked me.

“I slept here.”

“Oh.”

I told her what had happened. I could tell she was holding back the tears.

“I want to move in too,” she stated when I was finished.

“No,” I told her emphatically.

“Why not?”

“Because we fight all the time, because Harry needs peace and quiet, because…”

“You want to be the one to fix him!” she shouted over me.

“What?”

Hermione stared me down. I wasn’t sure who was scarier, her or Harry. She lowered her voice, “You want to be the one who picks up the pieces.”

“That’s not it at all,” I said, only it was. She was right. She figured it out almost a year ago when we were staying with those evil Dursley’s. She cornered me and told me that I should tell Harry how I feel. That was certainly not the time.

“Ron?” she asked to see if I was still with her. I looked up and she continued, “You need to tell him.”

“No,” I answered. Now was certainly not the time either. Actually, I had resolved that there would never be a right time. “Listen, you can come by as often as you like. Just let me try this my way. Let me try and reach him.”

“All right.” she conceded. I was amazed. “But don’t think I don’t know what you’re really doing.”

I knew there was a catch, “And what’s that?”

“Hoping he’ll fall in love with you.”

I humphed at her and a smile crossed her lips. Then she stood up, crossed the table to me, and whispered in my ear, “Only he already is.”

 _Damn her. She was not always right._

The next two weeks were quiet. Harry was quiet. I was quiet. Even Hermione was quiet. She usually came by just for an hour or so a day. She kept her word and let us be. Harry still refused to leave the house, but at least he was eating and even agreed to play chess. Once a day I would ask him if he wanted to talk. He would answer, “No” and I would leave it at that. Some nights he would just give me a look and I knew he needed me. I would hold him and be consumed by guilt for wanting more.

Harry never touched his wand. He hid it at the bottom of his old trunk. He let Dobby or I take care of anything that required magic. Kreacher was relegated to minor cleaning and laundry and made himself scarce. I tried to talk Harry into setting him free or sending him to Hogwarts, but he wouldn’t hear of it. I think Harry kept him around as some sort of penance. I’m not sure.

Then unexpectedly something changed. Hermione joined us for breakfast and told us that today was Draco Malfoy’s trial.

“I have to go,” Harry said simply.

We both stared at him somewhat shocked.

“Yes, he speaks,” Harry said with a small sarcastic smile. It was the first time I had seen him smile since… I couldn’t even remember.

Hermione smiled and tears welled in her eyes, “Are you sure?”

“I have to. I’ll wear my invisibility cloak.”

“Sure Harry,” I answered eagerly, “whatever you need.”

I followed Harry to our room and saw him retrieve his invisibility cloak and his wand. Holding my breath, I watched him grasp the eleven inches of holly in his hand. I thought he might actually do a spell, but then he tucked it away in his pocket.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

We found space on a bench in the back row. We squeezed Harry in between us. I could feel him trembling against my body. I saw my father sitting with Percy in the third row. Dad was looking about the room and caught me eye. He smiled at me and looked at me and then at the empty space next to me. I smiled back trying to give away nothing. It was pointless. I could tell he knew.

The cage rose up from the floor in the center of the room. Draco looked nothing like I remembered him. He looked so small, so frail. It was hard for me to hate him. I wondered what was going through Harry’s mind. I put my jacket over my lap and slipped my hand under his cloak. My heart skipped a beat when he took it. How many times this past year had we held hands when we were scared or anxious? I’d lost count.

Rufus Scrimgeour was presiding. He asked Malfoy about the night of Dumbledore’s murder. Malfoy admitted to letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. His story matched what Harry had told me over a year ago. Knowing that he was pleading for his own life, he described how Dumbledore had tried to convince him to join the right side. Malfoy explained that he had lowered his wand and resigned to not kill Dumbledore when the other Death Eaters burst in. When he described Severus Snape casting Avada Kedavra, Harry squeezed my hand so tight, I thought I’d lost all circulation.

They asked Malfoy about his whereabouts over the past year. He explained that he and his mother Narcissa had been forced into hiding with her mother’s sister Bellatrix Lestrange. However, they were not trusted by Voldemort and were kept in the dark about his plans. There were many snorts and rumbles from the audience at that. For whatever reason, I did believe Malfoy was telling the truth. After all, he had failed at his task and Snape had been forced to kill Dumbledore. Malfoy was also still underage at the time. It was hard to believe that we were all still so young. Malfoy and Harry were only seventeen. This was only our first year of age.

They moved onto the final battle. Malfoy described the events of that night as they happened to him. He did so devoid of any spirit, without any of the cockiness that I was used to from him.

“The estate was in an uproar. Everyone knew that the Auror’s had arrived and were rushing out to defend the Dark Lord. Bella commanded me to go and fight. My mother fought with her telling her that I was too young, that I wasn’t a Death Eater. My aunt said that I had to take my father’s place. He had recently died attempting to escape from Azkaban. My mother drew her wand and said that she would die before I fought for the Dark Lord. She had lost a husband and would not lose her son. My aunt said, ‘So be it,’ and then…”

I saw Malfoy swallow hard. I could hear Harry breathing heavily beside my ear.

“She killed my mother. She killed her own sister.”

There was a small gasp from the audience. Harry squeezed my hand. I knew what he must have been thinking. Hell, I thought it too. The similarity was frightening. In that moment, I actually pitied Malfoy. I can only imagine having to watch my mother die. The thought of it sent a shiver down my spine. Malfoy wiped a single tear from his cheek and then continued.

“Bella yelled at me to follow her or suffer the same. I picked up my mother’s wand and followed her outside. It was dark and hectic. Curses were flying everywhere. I saw Professor Snape. It took me a moment to realize that he was fighting against the Death Eaters. Bella ran into the thick of it. I stayed behind at the castle entrance and watched. I saw her kill Professor Snape. I saw Ronald Weasley kill Voldemort’s snake. It confused me as to why he would waste time to do such a thing. I saw Harry Potter fighting with the Dark Lord and then the there was an explosion. Or rather the Dark Lord exploded. Bella pointed her wand towards Potter. I drew my wand, actually my mother’s wand. I saw Weasley throw himself on top of Potter. I hit Bella with the killing curse. Weasley and Potter apparated. I was overtaken by Aurors.”

Malfoy lowered his eyes to the floor when he was finished. The room grew noisy. Harry shifted uncomfortably beside me and released my hand. I left it on his knee.

Rufus Scrimgeour waited for the murmurs and whispering around the room to die down before he spoke, “The Auror Shacklebolt has previously testified that one of the two wands you were found with had indeed cast the killing curse on the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Let the record show that Lestrange’s wand was found to have cast the killing curse on Narcissa Malfoy. I must ask you, why did you kill your aunt?”

“It was a split second decision. I saw the Dark Lord perish. I saw her raise her wand against Potter. I chose to stop her.”

Scrimgeour scowled, “Based upon your family history and own admissions, how are we to believe that you weren’t merely seeking revenge for your mother? ”

“I don’t know,” Draco said softly. He truly looked ill.

Scrimgeour pressed on, “No one has testified that they had seen you at the time Harry Potter destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There is no one to support your story. There is no one who has corroborated that you cast the killing spell before and not after they had apparated.”

It happened so fast, I didn’t even see that Harry had ripped off his invisibility cloak and stood up. “I will,” he said loudly. The entire room gasped and turned to look at him then erupted in whispers. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. Malfoy looked like he had seen a ghost. Slowly and deliberately Harry walked to the front of the hall. He approached Scrimgeour and the Wizengamot without looking at Malfoy. “I will testify.”

Hermione grabbed my hand and slid next to me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Probably, so were mine. I stuffed Harry’s invisibility cloak inside my jacket and held my breath.

For the past month Harry had been unable to speak about that fateful night and now he would do it in front of the  
Wizarding World. My pity for Malfoy began to transform back into my usual hatred of him. This was his fault.

“Very well Mr. Potter,” said Scrimgeour, “We have been waiting to hear your testimony.”

I could see Harry’s hands shaking as he prepared himself speak. I ached to hold him, to stand beside him. You could hear a pin drop the moment he opened his mouth.

“Everything Draco Malfoy has said here today is true. I was there the night of Professor Dumbledore’s murder. I was under my invisibility cloak and his last spell was to bind me in place. I think he knew he was going to die and he wanted to make sure I didn’t risk my life to save his. Malfoy had already lowered his wand when Snape and the Death Eaters arrived.”

I saw that Harry’s eyes were wet. My heart ached. Hermione rubbed my back.

“The night I killed Voldemort,” there was a collective shudder at the name, “I saw Malfoy cast the Avada Kedavra curse on Bellatrix Lestrange. Ronald Weasley Side-Along-Apparated with me the moment after she was hit. Draco Malfoy saved our lives.”

Despite the Wizengamot expecting him to continue, Harry said nothing else. For a moment I wondered whether or not Harry was lying, but then quickly rejected the idea.

“Do you have other testimony for us today?” Scrimgeour asked him.

“Sorry sir, I do not.”

Scrimgeour looked baffled, “That’s all you have to say.”

“The events of this past year are of an extremely delicate nature. There are details that I am sure the Wizengamot would not want to alarm the public with. I will be happy to testify in private at a future time and let the Wizengamot determine the handling of this information.”

I looked over at Hermione. She was so proud; she was beaming.

Scrimgeour called for a two-hour recess. Draco was lowered back to the holding area. After most of the room had filed out, Hermione and I joined Harry at the front. He was talking to Scrimgeour, “I have a request.”

The Minister gave him a look that said to proceed.

“I’d like a few minutes with Malfoy.”

“You’ll testify to the Wizengamot next week?”

“I will.”

“About everything?”

“I will.”

“Very well. Come with me.”

Harry reached out his hands and grabbed Hermione’s in one and mine in the other. I felt better knowing that he wanted us with him. We had to leave our wands with Kingsley Shacklebolt and were then escorted to the holding area. Draco was alone in a small cell. Two Aurors guarded the hall. They backed away a few paces so we could speak.

Draco looked up and was definitely surprised to see us.

“What are **you** doing here?” Draco asked as if we had broken into the Slytherin common room. I was amazed that he was actually speaking with his old superior attitude. _Fucking ferret_.

Harry approached the bars while Hermione and I stayed back.

“I came to talk to you,” Harry stated softly.

“Came to gloat?” Draco tried to be snide but I saw the fear and sadness in his eyes.

Harry ignored the taunts. _When did he become so grown up? Oh wait, I know._

“There’s something I need to say to you.”

“Go on then,” Draco demanded nervously.

“I know that you were telling the truth.”

“And how’s that?”

“I saw you cast the curse on Lestrange, but more than that I know… Draco, that night I cursed you, the blood… the night Snape healed you. I didn’t mean to. I was angry, but I never wanted to kill you. I didn’t even know what that curse did. I regret what I did. I truly do. I believe you regret what you did the night Dumbledore died. I saw it in your eyes.”

Draco looked away and would not meet Harry’s eyes.

Harry continued, “I know that your mother died to protect you. I’m sorry. I know what that feels like more than anyone. I know that her love…”

“Shut up!” Draco shouted with tears in his eyes, “You know nothing of my mother.”

Harry pressed on with steel resolve, “I know that you saved my life. Technically you saved Ron’s, which means far more to me than had you saved my own. And for that I thank you. Whatever you’ve done Draco, I don’t believe you deserve to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban. I testified on your behalf and I hope that by sparing your life from Azkaban I can repay the debt.”

Draco looked up briefly to meet Harry’s stare and then looked away. I saw Draco bite his lip. Harry waited for some sort of response.

“So that’s it?” Draco finally spoke devoid of all pretenses.

“That’s it.”

Harry looked at peace when he turned to us, Dumbledore’s man through and through. Hermione and I each took one of his arms and started back down the hall. We could feel him trembling against us. Harry asked to go back to Grimmauld Place and so we did.

I sent Hedwig to the Burrow with a note, asking Mum to have Dad write us with the outcome of the trial. Dobby made us a very large early supper. I couldn’t help but wonder if Harry would finally talk to us now.

 

 **Part 3: Much More**

We ate quietly and afterwards had some tea. Kreacher was washing dishes muttering about Mudbloods and the end of the Noble Family of Black.

I couldn’t help it. I had to make a joke and break the silence. “Hey, if Malfoy gets off, maybe we can send him Kreacher as a present.”

Hermione glared at me. Harry snorted his tea. “That’s actually not a bad idea,” he said, looking as if he was seriously considering it.

Then Harry smiled at us. In little bits and pieces he was revealing his old self. His expression slowly became solemn, “I hope he does get off. I meant what I said to him. Dumbledore would have wanted it too.”

“Dumbledore would be proud,” Hermione said in a very motherly tone.

We quietly sipped our tea. I could see in Harry’s eyes that he was ready to open up. He started to talk about it, really talk about it. “I know I’ve been unbearable. It’s taken some time to adjust to what’s happened and to realize that I am not the only orphan of war. Look at Neville, at Malfoy, and I know there are others. I know that many people sacrificed their lives and that I shouldn’t squander mine.”

I didn’t have to look over to know that Hermione was in tears. She replied to him, “Oh Harry, you have lost far more than anyone. You have a right to feel your pain. You have a right to feel cheated.”

“I feel guilty.”

“Don’t!” she snapped.

He shrugged, “I can’t help it, but at least I feel something. I didn’t feel anything at first. I felt numb and that was terrifying. But then I took one breath at a time. And soon I took one day at a time.”

We were interrupted by Hedwig’s arrival. Harry took the note from her, “Your dad says that Malfoy was given ten years in Azkaban for aiding the Death Eaters in the attack on Hogwarts, but the sentence was commuted in light of the fact that he was probably coerced and that he saved our lives in the final battle.”

Harry’s expression was serious, but he looked satisfied.

“I’m glad that’s over,” Hermione stated.

“Me too,” I said. I think I meant it.

“Dobby?” Harry called.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“Can one gift a House Elf?” Harry asked with his eyes fixed on Kreacher who was now washing the kitchen windows.

Dobby caught Harry’s meaning and answered, “Oh yes, it has been done. In fact, many a time to repay a debt.”

“How does one go about it?” Harry asked with a sly smile.

“You make a simple proclamation to the Elf in question and transfer the ownership.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Hermione looked concerned, “Harry are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yeah, there are no more secrets in this house that we have to worry about. And to be honest, I’m not worried about Draco Malfoy anymore.” Harry called out, “Kreacher, come here please.”

Kreacher begrudging walked over and stood before Harry. “Kreacher, I believe that you would much rather serve a true descendant of the House of Black, would you not?”

Kreacher snarled, “Kreacher would rather serve anyone instead of a mudblood lover like you.”

“Indeed.” Harry stated, “Well it seems that I have a debt to repay to Draco Malfoy son of Narcissa Black. Not only has he saved my life and Ron’s, but some time ago I had also cost him his House Elf.” Harry looked fondly over to Dobby. “I think it only fitting that I should give you to him in exchange.”

Kreacher gave Harry an odd look.

Harry proclaimed, “Kreacher, I hereby transfer your ownership to Draco Malfoy. Please inform him of what I have just told you as to my reasons. You may go to him at once.”

For a moment we all wondered whether or not it had worked. Kreacher paused and looked like he was pondering what had just happened, but then there was a large crackling light and he had gone.

Harry smiled for the second time that day, “Well that felt pretty good.”

“Pretty good to get rid of him,” I added.

Hermione smiled through her tears, “It’s good to see you smile Harry.”

“Unfortunately resolving things with Malfoy is not really at the top of my priority list,” he said with the smile fading from his face. “I want to tell you…” He bit his lower lip and his eyes saddened. He looked to me, and then Hermione, and then back to me, searching for words that would not come.

His face displayed nothing but raw honesty. I couldn’t help myself. I asked him, “Harry, why did you tell Malfoy that my life meant more to you than your own?”

“Because it does,” Harry answered and then after a short pause asked me, “Why did you tell me that you were dead without me?”

“Because it’s true,” I answered, “that’s what our friendship means to me.”

Harry looked distraught, “Why is it that I can thank Malfoy, but I can’t thank the two of you? The two people who mean the most to me in this world, who have sacrificed for me over and over again.”

Hermione cut him off, “We should be thanking you.”

His words seemed to be choking him, “I didn’t do this alone. I had a lot of help. I need to…. I need to…”

“Stop Harry,” I said softly. I had to make him stop. I couldn’t listen to anymore of his pain. It was ripping a hole through my heart.

Only he didn’t stop. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he confessed, “You are the best friends anyone could ever dream of. Over and over you have been there, at my side. I don’t know how to thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“Harry, you don’t have to thank us,” I choked out. My lip was trembling. I could hear Hermione sniffing.

“But I do,” Harry looked right at me, “Draco may have killed Lestrange, but you had already saved my life. And then you saved me again. And what did I do? I desecrated it. I took it for granted. I took you and Hermione and Ginny and everybody for granted. I was a pompous git. I acted like no one else had pain, like no one else could possibly feel what I felt. Ron,” he said capturing my eyes, “that first day you came here, you really scared me. I scared myself. Yet you never left me. I don’t deserve it.”

“Stop Harry, please,” I begged him. I couldn’t believe it. I was fucking crying. Crying like Hermione. I looked away and left the room. As I sat against the wall just outside the kitchen and tried to breathe, I could hear Hermione confronting Harry.

“Why were you less afraid of Voldemort than you are of each other? Why is death easier for you to face than life? “

Harry had no reply.

“Why is it that you bestow compassion and kindness on everyone but yourself? You break my heart Harry Potter. The two of you break my heart. Almost every damn day this past year my heart would break for the two of you. Well enough is enough. **You’re** going to have to reach out to **him** on this one, Harry.” Hermione took Harry in her arms and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go now and you’re going to go to him.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
With the wave of my wand, I stoked the fire and lay down on the sofa. I was exhausted. It was the last thing I expected when Harry settled down between my legs and rested his head on my chest. We just breathed one breath at a time and watched the fire. Mere friends do not lie in front of a fire like that. Mere friends do not hold onto each other through the night. It dawned on me that it had been well over a year since we were merely friends. I am indeed the thickest human being on the planet. “Harry, we’re more than friends aren’t we?”

“Much more,” Harry smiled and his eyes sparkled. How I missed that. “Have you even remotely paid attention this last year?”

“I wouldn’t allow myself to believe.” Hermione had tried to tell me. _I am so daft. Damn she was always right._

Harry crept up my body and whispered, “Believe.”

I felt his hot breath on my lips. “Harry?” I squeaked. So embarrassing, I wanted to be manly, strong, and confident and I squeaked like a field mouse. He put me out of my misery by kissing me. Harry kisses like he performs magic, powerful. I was overpowered the instant his lips met mine. He rested the weight of his body on mine and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him soundly. I loved the taste of him, the feel of him against my body, everything about him. _Why haven’t we done this before?_

So I asked him, “Why haven’t we done this before?”

He smiled at me, “Because we weren’t ready.”

“Oh.” So I kissed him again, closed my eyes and breathed him in. When I finally opened my eyes we were up in our bedroom. It was his bed, but it had been enlarged significantly. I hadn’t even felt him pull out his wand. I looked again and saw that he hadn’t. It was still in his front pocket pressed in between us. Fuck, he was amazing. I pushed up and rolled him over onto his back. I wanted to taste every inch of him. I kissed his face and his neck and pawed at his shirt. His hands were tugging mine off. I rolled off of him and looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

His eyes met mine and in between heavy breaths he said, “Naked.”

I nodded.

He waved his wand and then we were. I dove back in for another kiss. Our cocks touched. He moaned in my mouth. It was the most amazing sound I had ever heard. Harry reached for my cock and I came instantly. I was about to apologize, when Harry came against my thigh. I started to laugh and then Harry was laughing too. I missed Harry’s laugh. I was laughing so hard it hurt. Still laughing, Harry kissed my cheek and cleaned us up with the swish of his wand.

“Let’s try that again,” he whispered in my ear.

I stopped laughing and kissed him again. His body felt so incredible against mine. I was hard again and so was he. _It’s good to be young._ We were kissing and touching and groping and pressing and it was heaven dipped in chocolate. I was kissing his neck when without thinking I said, “Oh Harry, let me take away your pain.” It just slipped out. Harry froze for a moment and then pulled away. Apparently that was not the thing to say.

“Harry?”

He turned to look at me, “Is that what you think this is?”

I kept his gaze. I wasn’t sure what to say. We were in bed naked, our cocks hard, well they were hard a moment ago, why had I talked about pain? I was taking way too long to answer. Harry looked away. “Please tell me,” I said. It seemed like he had an answer.

“Ron, this is not about taking away my pain. This is about desire, pleasure, hell maybe even love. This is about us. This is about us feeling something good for a change.” He paused and then added, “We deserve it.”

“I know that,” I responded and brushed my fingers across his face.

“Do you? Do you really?”

“Harry, it may have started out that way, last year I mean, but somewhere along the line there was something else as well.” _Fuck I was inarticulate, but he needed to hear this._ “I’ve wanted you for a long time. You have no idea how many times we were in bed together, that I dreamed about you, no, fantasized about you. I thought about kissing you, touching you, sucking you.” I let my tone become more seductive and ran my hand over his arms and chest. “I thought about you sucking me. I thought about fucking you. I thought about you fucking me.” Harry squirmed closer and pressed his body to mine. I whispered in his ear, “I wanted you bad, Harry. You have no idea how many times I wanked in the shower thinking of you, or how many times I crawled into my bed with a raging hard-on and tried to get off as quietly as I could.”

“I think I have some idea,” he whispered back grinding his cock against my hip.

Harry kissed down my chest and to my stomach. My cock was twitching at the proximity. He grabbed the base and sunk his hot mouth over the shaft. _Sweet Merlin!_ I had no idea. I guess that’s what being a virgin truly is. It isn’t just not doing, it’s not knowing. I fisted the sheets as Harry worked on his N.E.W.T. in fellatio.

Every inch of my skin felt like it was burning. My whole body was involved in the feeling that was Harry sucking my cock. I’m pretty sure I screamed his name when I came. At least, I hoped I had. Things were a bit dreamlike at that point. When he crawled back up to the top of the bed, he kissed me and I could taste myself in his mouth. I reached down for his cock and gently stroked it. His moan was music to my ears. I kissed my way downward and returned the favor. It was obvious that Harry enjoyed the receiving end it as much as I did. Giving wasn’t so bad either.

It was so warm curled up under the covers together. We were almost asleep when Harry asked, “Tomorrow, can we go flying at the Burrow?”

“Sure thing.” I fell asleep thinking that Harry was making a comeback. Sure he was still as damaged as hell, but he was recovering.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ginny was planting marigolds in the garden. She looked beautiful. I love my sister and didn’t relish the idea that Harry might come between us. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she stood to greet us. I put down my broom and hugged her first. She awkwardly accepted a hug from Harry. He whispered, “I’m so sorry,” in her ear and she started to cry. We sat down on the front stoop, the two of us holding her.

She quickly pulled herself together. Ginny was nothing if not tough as nails. “Ginny,” I needed her to know, “Harry and I…that is we…”

“Oh save it you stupid prat.”

“Huh?”

“I know the two of you are together,” she declared as if we had insulted her intelligence.

I looked over at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Since when?” I had to know.

“Last Christmas.”

“Really?”

“Please, the two of you were pathetic, like you didn’t think anyone would notice,” she said teasingly.

I looked at her with what I’m sure was a dumbfounded expression. She was kind enough to elaborate. “You were always touching each other, your hand on his shoulder, his hand on your back, and sitting so close that I couldn’t have squeezed a piece of parchment between your legs.”

Harry looked at me with the tiniest little smirk. I ran my hand through my hair. She laughed and pointed at me, “And that.”

“What?”

“Always touching your hair when he looks at you.”

“This was insane. Harry and I weren’t…”

“Weren’t you? After you left, I found that only one of the beds had been slept in,” she said with a cheeky grin.

I thought about it for a moment. She was right. We had been at the Burrow three days and Harry slept with me the entire time. The evidence of my ineptitude was piling up.

Ginny walked back to the garden, “I’m going to finish planting these. Go say hi to Mum.”

As I opened the front door, she yelled after us, “And you can save your breath with Mum, she’s not blind either.”

I winced, more salt in the wound.

Later, Harry and I went flying. I could tell that Harry was actually having fun. Each minute on his Firebolt he came back closer and closer to being himself again. It had been over a month now. I think he was ready to start living again and it was going to be with me.

We were lying on our backs watching the clouds. The sun was bright. Harry was holding my hand. It was a slice of perfection. Scratch that thought. Harry rolled on top of me and started to kiss me. That was perfection. As I reached down and cupped his arse I could feel the pull and tingle of Apparition. We were back in our bed and naked at that. There’s really nothing like the magic of a horny and powerful wizard. I do however wonder where all our clothes are ending up. I hope the laundry.

I stopped thinking about my lost clothes when Harry started to grind his cock against my pelvis. He stopped kissing me long enough to ask, “Ron, I want to… that is…can I…”

Actually, he couldn’t quite manage to ask and then I couldn’t quite manage to answer, so I just nodded and kissed him. He had his wand in his hand and muttered a charm that I had never heard before. I felt all warm, and loose, and squishy. I wondered where he learned that. We of course didn’t really know what we were doing, so we kept shifting our legs and hips in an attempt to make it work. Harry finally had the presence of mind to push my knees up and then he was able to slowly slide himself in. We just stared at each other in shock and amazement.

After a minute or so I desperately whispered, “You need to move, Harry.”

And so he did. It was slow and awkward at first, but then he relaxed and found a nice rhythm. He grabbed my cock and started to stroke it. I couldn’t handle any more. I was completely overloaded and my body needed release. I came all over myself and could feel myself clenching down on Harry. He smiled, that gorgeous smile, and then started to thrust into me at a frantic pace. His face as he came was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen: eyes closed, his mouth hung open and softly moaning with his bottom lip trembling. That image would be burned on my brain for the rest of my life.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A year later we were picking up new dress robes for Fred’s wedding at Madam Malkin’s. Her daughter Mila was now running the shop. I remembered her vaguely from Hogwarts. She was a pretty Ravenclaw one year ahead of us. Mila finished pinning the bottom of my robes and called to Harry, “Okay, your turn.”

Just then the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in. We had actually managed a whole year without running into him. He met our eyes and then looked sheepishly at Mila, “Sorry you’re busy, I’ll come back later.”

“Don’t be silly Draco. We’re almost done here.”

Malfoy waited by the front counter, trying his hardest not to look at us. He wasn’t looking at any of the robes, just waiting. _Oh, he’s here to see her._ I had gotten much better at these things since Harry.

“All right. You boys go change. I’ll have them for you on Friday,” she said to us and then turned to Malfoy with a wide smile. “Just give me ten minutes and we can have lunch.” He smiled back and nodded.

Harry and I changed and were about to leave without a word being said, but then Harry did something that surprised me. He talked to Malfoy. Like a real person, he talked to Draco Malfoy. “She’s very nice. I see your tastes have improved.”

I really expected that Malfoy to come back with something like, _I see yours haven’t._ Hell, that’s what I would have said. To my shock, he instead said something that I didn’t think he would ever say to Harry. Something he didn’t even say when Harry had saved his arse from Azkaban. Draco Malfoy said, “Thank you.”

They nodded at each other and then Harry took my hand and we left the store.

 

the end


End file.
